The objectives of this proposal are to develop, implement and support a broad and advanced education program, in oral cancer, above and beyond that of the regular dental school curricula. The program is aimed at undergraduate students, post-graduate and graduate students, and practicing dentist, as well as to auxiliary health care personnel and to the public. The ultimate goal is to provide the patients with the best health care presently available. This is accomplished through: (1) Special undergraduate programs for dental students and auxiliary personnel on diagnosis, management and prevention of cancer; (2) Specialized programs for graduate and post-graduate students in the different dental specialties; (3) Continuing education courses for practicing dentists, physicians and auxiliary personnel to improve their clinical skills in detection, prevention and rehabilitation of patients with oral cancer; and (4) Educational programs for the general public in an attempt to make them aware of the importance of early detection and curability or oral cancer.